habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Run
Zombie Run is an unofficial game run by players. The game usually involves running through a maze of rooms escaping "Zombies", other habbos who are dressed as zombies and have rights in every room in the game. There are many variations of this game, the most common, and least popular, are linear games - you go from one room to another in sequence whilst zombies chase you. The more popular versions include many rooms which have multiple options of where to go, usually featuring four or five teleports in each room leading to different rooms. The largest zombie runs change the location of each teleport in each room every few games, so every time you play it is a different maze. How To Play Players usually make their way through large multi-room mazes, whilst being chased by other habbos who have rights in the rooms (the "Zombies"). Players can choose to keep running around the maze, or find a good hiding place to wait it out. The game is won by being the last one 'alive' (not been kicked from the game). The Zombies will chase players through the rooms, and if you are eaten (by the zombie standing in a square next to you and having said "EAT"), leave a room by accident, or trigger an auto-kick wired effect, you are classed as 'dead' and are out of the game. Some game hosts also implement a time limit, usually 10 to 15 minutes, and any players who survives the full time limit is declared the winner. Usually if there is more than one player still 'alive' at the end of the time limit, they are all declared winners. The game is also won by being the last 'survivor' (last player in the game after everyone else is dead) within the time limit. Strategy There are many strategies to help you win this game. The easiest is to find a good hiding place, and sit and wait - if you cannot be seen, the zombies may not realize you are there. However, some zombies do use the Chooser feature, so may spend some time in the rooms looking for you. Running is another option. If you keep running, zombies will have a hard time to catch you as everyone moves the same speed. This is probably the best survival technique, but Zombies are cunning - as they have rights in the game rooms, be wary of moving teleports to make your escape harder. Going around in groups is another good strategy - if your the first one in the group. If your group is being chased by zombies, be aware that it takes time to get through teleports - so the last ones in the group have a higher chance of being caught. Ghosting or dressing as a zombie is another strategy - however, most zombie run games have rules in place that if anyone who isn't a zombie is caught dressed as one, they are kicked and banned, and the same for ghosting - anyone caught will also be kicked and banned. Although this strategy could work to help you win, it is cheating. Current Zombie Run Games Zombie run games come and go in Habbo all the time, so there are always different ones to play. However, most people now do not make zombie run games. Going back a few years, there were dozens at any one time. Now, there are one or two, however, recently Zombie Run games started appearing and its starting to become one of the most popular games out there. Category:Games Category:Zombie Category:Zombie run